Our U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,835 shows a packaged hydraulically operated gang mower assembly for mounting on an industrial or farm type tractor to provide a highly efficient lawn mowing apparatus having hydraulically driven reel mowers which operated at high speeds and yet is highly maneuverable. This assembly has been very successful and although it is relatively easily attached to and removed from an industrial or farm type tractor, the installation and removal of this apparatus does take time and thus prevents immediate use of the tractor for non-grass mowing purposes. Because of the time involved, installation and removal from an industrial or farm type tractor is not practical for short periods of use of the tractor for other than grass mowing purposes.
Thus, an object of this invention is a packaged hydraulically operated gang mower assembly mounted on a trailer which can be attached to and operated by an industrial or farm type tractor.
Another object of this invention is a trailer having a hydraulic system for raising and lowering gang mowers which hydraulic system can be easily connected to and disconnected from a source of hydraulic fluid under pressure supplied by the tractor.
Another object of this invention is a stacked spool valve control for the hydraulic cylinders which raise and lower the gang mowers which spool valve control can be moved from the tractor to a storage position on the trailer without disconnecting all of the hydraulic fluid lines which extend between the spool valve control and the hydraulic cylinders.
Another object of the invention is an adjustable connection between the trailer and the tractor which permits connection of the trailer and the tractor in spite of vertical misalignment of the two.
Another object of the invention is a trailer carrying hydraulic driven reel mowers which are designed to apply minimum weight to the tractor towing attachment.
Another object of the invention is a connection between the trailer and the tractor which permits the tractor to turn 90.degree. relative to the trailer.